Bashing
by Just Dyana
Summary: Inuyasha is reading fanfictions again, and Kagome isn't sure it's a good idea. He discovers a new type of story about his Kagome, and he doesn't like it too much... Kagome doesn't like it much more when those stories are about him, though. Mild AU, Inukag. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Small warning for language, I guess. I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

When Kagome got home after a way too long day of school, she was surprised not to be welcomed by Inuyasha. Most of the time he was in the living-room, playing with Buyo, and if not, he was at the door, letting her know how annoying he thought she was for being here and wanting to come back to her era. She had fortunately learnt to ignore it.

But Inuyasha wasn't in the living-room, nor in her room, where he stayed when he was here. She couldn't be sure of it, but she thought that it was because he liked her scent, though he would never admit it out loud. Well, he had once, technically, and if he didn't like it he would hate spending time in her room, right?

Finally, Kagome discovered Inuyasha in her grandfather's 'office' - though the small, messy room probably didn't deserve that title. He was behind the computer, and Kagome could feel her heart stop.

Oh no. Not again. She wasn't sure she could handle that a second time.

Last time Inuyasha had used a computer, he had discovered the wonderful (or not so much in his opinion) world of fanfiction.

He had _not_ liked it, and as entertaining as his reaction to 'Inucest' had been, Kagome would very much rather have a not traumatized half-demon by her side, thank you very much. She carefully slipped behind him. Uh-oh. He was on a fanfiction website indeed.

"Inuyasha," she started carefully, "far from me the thought of giving you any order, but are you sure you want to be doing that."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Shut up, wench. I'll do what I want to do, and this time, I'll stay away of this - how do you call it again?"

"Slash?" Kagome suggested.

"Right, that."

Kagome sighed. It wasn't like she could stop him, could she?

"I'll just look for your name this time."

Oooh. Oooh, that was such a terrible, terrible idea. Kagome quickly tried to remember whatever it was she knew about the Inuyasha fandom. She wasn't part of it herself, she would have found it quite creepy, not to mention the authors seemed to enjoy angst way too much for her own good. She loved it for other couples, but for hers? Well, let's say she would avoid it if she had the possibility. She had more than enough 'angst' in the feudal era, thank you very much.

Hang on. Wasn't Sesskag more popular than Inukag? Inuyasha wouldn't like that at all. Fortunately, Mirokag, Kogkag or Soulcest (her and Kikyô, her personal NOTP) were far from being even close from the two previously mentioned ships, so she shouldn't have to worry about that.

She decided to sit in a corner and to start working on her homework, ready to take over if Inuyasha got too angry and tried to crash the computer. Souta had taken it calmly last time, saying that "it would have rotten his brain anyway", but her mother actually used that one for various things. She made herself a small nest, between boxes, and started to work silently.

She hadn't thought that the first thing Inuyasha would stumble on when searching for fictions with her name in it would be… That kind of fanfiction.

"Hey, Kagome, what does 'bashing' mean?"

Kagome looked up from her work. A smile was dancing on her face. She just found it hilarious how she was the expert when it came to fandoms. It was true, she was part of quite a few, although, not wanting to be named an _otaku,_ she kept it pretty much a secret. Then, she realized what what he had said implied, and grimaced. She had almost forgotten about it.

"Ugh, just… Just don't read it, would you?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, and she knew he was doing just that. She rolled her eyes and waited for a reaction. She would almost have liked it better if he had stumbled on a Sesskag story first. Then, she would have been able to show him the several pages long _essays_ she had written on why Inukag was better.

Just because she wasn't a part of the fandom didn't mean she couldn't give her opinion, right?

Okay, she knew it was weird, but she really couldn't help herself. It wasn't every day you were part of your OTP. Or maybe any person in a relationship would do that to defend said relationship, if strangers on line wrote thousands of words long stories on them or their significant other being in love with some else.

"What the fuck," Inuyasha mumbled after a while. He was frowning, like he didn't understand what was on the screen.

"Yeah, that's what I said too," Kagome said with a somewhat shaky laugh.

"What are those people even on?" Inuyasha grumbled, closing the tab and searching for something else. He almost immediately found another story that also read the words 'Kagome bashing'. He still wasn't sure he understood it, but just in case, he decided to check it out once more, which got him even more annoyed.

If Miroku had been there, he would have shared his anger with him. If Kagome's mother or Souta or heck, even her grandfather, had been there, he was sure they would have written incendiary 'reviews' at the portrayal of the girl. With Kagome here, his pride forbade him from defending her too powerfully, but the fact that he could not let some steam out didn't help.

"Why do they make you 'sit' me every three lines?" he finally exploded. "Do they seriously think I would stay if you did that all the time?"

"Well, the _anime_ made me use the command quite a lot," Kagome said guiltily, as if she was responsible for the suffering of the on-screen Inuyasha.

"But you don't even have any reasons here!" he protested, tapping against the glass of the screen.

Kagome should have done something to protect the poor computer, but instead she tilted her head in surprise.

"You mean you agree that sometimes I'm justified for using it?"

What did she think? That he didn't realize he acted like a dick sometimes?

"Of course not," he growled instead of admitting it, "but I think _you_ think you're right. In that story you're just being a complete bitch."

"I did use it badly sometimes," Kagome whispered, encircling her legs with her arms and pressing it against her chest. "I'm sorry."

Discovering the 'Kagome bashing' fanfictions had been a harsh time, if she was honest. She had never questioned herself so much before, but after that, she couldn't stop interrogating every single one of her actions. Was she really as terrible as she had been depicted? A jealous, annoying, abusive person who thought that she deserved everything and kept getting in the way of Inuyasha's happiness? The thought was driving her crazy.

She had finally talked about it with Sango, who had looked like she wanted to slap some sense into her.

"Kagome," she had said extremely seriously, "you are one of the kindest persons I have ever met. You keep helping us in our quest, and we are all very aware of the fact that you don't have to. I _know_ that you would never force Inuyasha to stay with you if you thought it wasn't right."

Satisfied, she had taken a sip of water, only to choke on it when Kagome asked pathetically:

"Even if he left me for Koga or Sesshomaru?"

Sango's eyes widened and she stared at the girl in complete disbelief, then started laughing. Where on earth did _that_ come from?

"Do you even need to ask the question?" she finally asked, wiping a tear of laughter.

Kagome had smiled shyly. That ended the conversation. She still felt a bit self-conscious afterwards, but it did put her mind at ease.

Inuyasha completely ignored her apology, not even thinking that she could actually feel bad about something that felt so insignificant to him. The 'sit' were never pleasant, for sure, but if she thought she could hurt him with that, she was wrong. The most annoying part was when she used it in an argument, because it stopped him from saying everything that was on his heart, but he did realize that most of the time she only said it once he had said something really hurtful, which he rarely realized before the runt pointed it out to him.

He just wasn't good with other people's feelings, alright?

"I think I just killed you," he commented, staring at the story, shaking his head. "I don't kill humans."

"You mean you would kill me if I wasn't human?" Kagome asked.

He turned to glare at her, and it was only then that he realized that the girl was genuinely worried. He stood and sat next to her on the ground. She rested her head on his shoulder with a small sigh.

"That's a stupid question," he said. "If you were such at those stories described you, we would never have started to travel together. Why the fuck do you even care for what those people say about you? 's not like you know them."

Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"No, but I just don't think I should ignore criticism, you know? Because, what if they're right? What if I can better myself? What if I truly am a horrible person and I'm just too blind to listen to them?"

There were times when she just was the dumbest person in the world, wasn't she?

"Moron," Inuyasha said, almost tenderly, amazed at how she couldn't see how wonderful she was. "They don't _know_ you. No one who does would say that you're a horrible person."

"They also say I'm pathetic, useless, and that you're right for loving Kikyô more because she at least can…"

"What the _fuck?_ " Inuyasha interrupted her in utter indignation. "You mean there are people who can't understand why a woman who trained to be a priestess since her goddamn birth is better at it than someone who discovered that she had powers barely a year ago?"

Kagome smiled at how passionate he was, but Inuyasha was far from finished.

"You mean there are people who don't see you treating our wounds after a battle? You mean that those people, who probably never fought in their life, are shocked that someone would be _afraid_? You mean they don't realize how if you weren't there, Shippo would have probably died on the day we met, or that you saved our lives more than once? You mean they don't realize how much I-"

Inuyasha stopped himself abruptly, and felt a blush creep on his face. He had almost said "they don't realize how much I love you", but he… he couldn't say that. Kagome looked at him, and she couldn't contain the joy and the warmth that had filled her as he talked. In most of the stories she had read - because apparently she was masochistic and she had read a _lot_ of those -, Inuyasha was the one who suffered the most because of her, and it killed her, so hearing him say that felt… nice.

There was one point he hadn't touched on, though, and she guessed he was about to when he had stopped.

She was right, but he had no idea what to say if not what he had began to say in the heat of the moment. He looked at Kagome, and saw her tilting her head to the side, and she just had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he was close from her and she smelled _so_ good, and she looked at him like he was the most important person in her world and…

He lost it.

Next thing he knew, his hands were grabbing her face and his lips were on hers. Her eyes immediately shut tight, and he heard her sigh like she had been waiting for that her entire life. The sound nearly drove him insane - though, really, it wasn't the first time they had kissed. Kagome's moved her arms around his neck, and one of her hands buried in his hair, while the other rested on his cheek.

He ended up pulling back, his cheeks an obvious red. He couldn't forget where they were. Anyone could come in, after all, particularly her family, and he was pretty sure that as much as her mother liked him, she wouldn't appreciate discovering a scene such as that one. (He was wrong.)

"I don't love Kikyô more, you idiot," he mumbled.

Gosh, she could feel that her smile was too large, but there was nothing she could do to help it. Not daring to talk right now, she simply nodded happily.

She was still in a great mood when they went back to the feudal era, and it was quite obvious in the way she hopped merrily to go back to the well.

"Keh, what are you so happy for, wench?" Inuyasha grumbled, because it was all he could do.

Like he didn't know and didn't ask just so she would say it.

But Kagome didn't say anything, and just pecked him lightly on the lips. Then, with a chuckle, she jumped in the well, leaving him behind, completely frozen.

"Oh, just you wait!" he protested when he came back to his senses, before following her with a laugh that resembled a bark.

Yeah, if there were people out there who couldn't see how wonderful his girl was, it was their fucking problem. They didn't know what they were missing, but it was fine with him. It was already hard enough to have to share her with the rest of the group, not to mention that stupid wolf-demon.

It just meant there'd be more of her for him.

* * *

 _First attempt at writing on Inuyasha! I hope you've enjoyed it, I just wanted to write something light-hearted and funny. I stumbled upon a few stories bashing Kagome, and I guess this inspired me to write that ^^ Of course you can hate Kagome if you want to by the way, this is just for fun, it's not meant to offend anyone!_

 _Please let me know if you've enjoyed the story!_

 _La Dame._


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of you asked for an 'Inuyasha discovers Inucest' story, but I didn't have much to say about that. However, someone recently pointed out that Inuyasha gets into quite a lot of bashing as well. So that's the story I'm going to be telling — with, of course, the Inucest bonus._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Still don't own Inuyasha. This has actually been ready for a while now, but I was afraid that people would feel personally attacked about the tropes I'm discussing here. Please don't, I like some of them and I don't think any less of them just because they're not clearly confirmed in the manga. I just meant to show that there are other possibilities than what's generally used in fanfictions!_

* * *

Bashing, the Prequel

"So, people write stuff about Kagome and I?" Inuyasha asked Souta, frowning.

The kid nodded patiently.

"Yes, ever since Miss Takahashi started writing your stories and it got adapted in an anime…"

"The hell is an aa-nee-meh?"

"It's images moving, you know, in the box we sometimes watch," Souta answered, just as calm as he always was. Inuyasha nodded, satisfied with that answer. How could that boy and Kagome even be _related_? He clearly had nothing of her temper, and thank whoever needed to be thanked for that!

"People got really invested in your stories, you know. Sis says it's stupid because they think you're only fictional characters, but I've seen her reading them as well."

This got Inuyasha's interest.

"Oh really? And what does she do?"

Souta sighed and shook his head.

"She squeals and yells 'how cute!'. I think she loves stories with Miroku and Sango. She also reads a few about you, big brother."

Inuyasha's left ear flicked, and he glanced at Souta quickly, before looking away from him. It was pretty obvious he was trying not to look interested.

"On me, huh? What can there be on me out there?"

Souta blinked.

"I don't know. Sis said I should never, ever, under any circumstances, go on the website she uses. She said something about it not being for kids…?"

"But I'm not a kid!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"Well, no," Souta admitted, although a part of him vaguely wondered if Inuyasha really was better equipped than him for the dangerous world of the Internet. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Nah, if Kagome knows I let you be around while I looked that up she'll have my head. Get out of here kid."

Souta sighed and obeyed, leaving his room. He had homework to do anyway. Inuyasha already knew how to use his computer, after all, and if Kagome was fine with him staying in her room all day long, while she wasn't there, it was probably safe. Kagome was super careful, after all. Or maybe she actually enjoyed fighting with Inuyasha. But no, that had to be a stupid idea, his sister would never do something like that… Would she?

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome chimed while taking off her shoes, quickly getting into the kitchen. She greeted her mom warmly and ruffled Souta's hair. The boy chuckled. Not so long ago, he would no doubt have complained, but now that his sister spent so much time away, he actually really appreciated even such a small contact.

"Is Inuyasha in my room?" Kagome inquired. She knew that Souta spent most of his time playing with the half-demon when he was there. She guessed their mom had asked the grade schooler to do his homework now, and probably had gently but firmly told Inuyasha to let him work. Inuyasha seemed to find her mom extremely scary.

"Oh, no," Souta answered, eyes on his maths exercise. "He's in my room. He wanted to see that fanfiction thing you talked about, sis."

Kagome froze in the doorway and slowly turned around, which Souta absolutely noticed. Her mom, however, all the while washing the dishes, carefully eyed her daughter. Kagome had talked a _lot_ about fanfictions. Sometimes happy, sometimes extremely angry, sometimes without being able to help bursting out laughing.

"Alone?" Kagome asked.

"Hm-hm," Souta said absently. "He said you would have his head if he let me stay with him."

He was right about that. If Souta wanted to read fanfiction on something else, she didn't have that much of a problem with it, although she _would_ watch it extremely carefully and tell him what to avoid, but the ones on her made her pretty uncomfortable. Some were just fun, but some were… detailed. Very detailed. She certainly didn't want those images of her in his mind. However, for Inuyasha's sanity, she didn't want him in this world for too long. She had stopped spending too much time out there herself. It wasn't good for her.

"I'll be back," she said, excusing herself before rushing out of the room.

She only had to climb the stairs, which she did as quickly as she possibly could, and loudly barged into Souta's room, but Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge her presence. He kept staring at the screen, a scowl on his face, arms crossed.

Okay, so what did they have here? Kagome leaned behind him, checking the words written there, and couldn't help but relax a little. This was bad, yes, but it could have been much much worst. It was just one of those stories. The ones in which he tried to kill her and told her she was just a replacement for Kikyou, and then she escaped and got attacked by demons, presumably to be saved by either Kouga or Sesshoumaru.

"This is not me," Inuyasha muttered. "I would never—"

"I know you would never do something like that," Kagome answered, her voice soothing. "But those people don't know you, nor me, for that matter."

"But it's the third one like that I've seen," Inuyasha mumbled. "That means many of them _think_ this is me, right?"

Kagome sighed. There was no chair around, so instead of sitting next to Inuyasha, she grabbed his hand and made him sit next to her on Souta's bed.

"Among those people, there are probably a lot who wouldn't like you if they did know you." When her friend's head drooped, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "That's not a bad thing. You can't be liked by everyone. _No one_ can be liked by everyone. Even…" She stopped, trying to find someone as perfect as possible, and her voice was slightly more strained when she talked again. "Even Kikyou must have had some people who didn't like her, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "People who were jealous, people who thought she didn't deserve to be a priestess. But I'm nowhere near…"

"You're a _great_ person," Kagome interrupted him, "and don't you _dare_ think otherwise because some random strangers somewhere in the world think so, Inuyasha! You save my life continuously, and I _know_ " she held his hand and laced their fingers together, "I know you would never use your claws against me willingly. I know you don't _want_ to hurt me."

"Yet I do," he said, voice dull. "I know I hurt you when I meet Kikyou, and I still do."

Kagome vehemently shook her head.

"I told you before, Inuyasha. I understand that. It does hurt me, and I can't help how I feel, but I don't actually blame you. I get angry, but… It's like with Miroku and Sango, you know? He doesn't want to marry her before Naraku's dead, and it hurts her, but she still understands."

"But I'm not marrying you," Inuyasha said, confused.

Kagome blinked. Ouch. She had not expected that, but it wasn't exactly a very pleasant feeling.

"Of course not," she said, her voice sharper than she had intended. "I'm just fifteen, I'm not marrying anyone." _…_ _but if I do one day, I would want it to be with you._

"And why do they always have you with the wolf, or _worst_ , with my _brother_ anyway?" Inuyasha complained."It's because they're full-demons, isn't it?"

"Gods, no," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Most people out there are not even familiar with that concept, nowadays. No, I think they just like Kouga and Sesshoumaru, and they want to see more fo them. But trust me, I feel just as insulted as you by those stories! Like I would ever leave you!"

She noticed Inuyasha's eyes widening and a faint blush taint his cheeks.

"Feh!" he immediately protested. "I would never let them take you away anyway!"

"It's not like it would be a real problem," she chuckled. "I doubt demon society would ever let me…"

Inuyasha had a laugh that sounded like a bark. "Demon society? The hell are you talking about?"

Kagome blinked. Oh, right. "Hm, well, there is a form of society, isn't there? With rules, and…"

"You don't know what you're talking about, woman," he commented, shaking his head. "Most low demons don't even have a functioning brain. And if you put strong demons together, they'll just try to murder each other. What's that non-sense you're spouting anyway?"

"But Sesshoumaru…" Kagome insisted.

"Sesshoumaru's strong," Inuyasha complied, "but him and his mom are _snobs_. Just 'cause they think they're so much better than others and have a freakin' castle don't mean anything."

"Your dad was a _general_ , wasn't he? Myouga said…"

"Yeah, well, there was a war and a demon army, probably. Strength's what matters the most among demons. Some feel a loyalty of sorts, but most would just betray anyone for more power." He snorted. "In that regard, they're pretty much like humans, aren't they?"

Kagome wondered how he felt about all that. He didn't feel part of the demons, nor of humans, apparently. She let his informations sink in and moved slightly to get closer to him, letting their shoulders touch.

"So, there wouldn't be any form of outrage if I got with Sesshoumaru or Kouga?"

Inuyasha tensed, not really liking the mention of her with other men, but decided to answer, although it was reluctantly.

"Maybe the wolf's tribe wouldn't be too happy 'bout it, but he could deal with it. Dunno if he'd want half-demons children though. As for the other asshole, do you really think people would risk getting him mad? I'd say he wouldn't want to be with a human, but maybe he's taken a liking in them now, with that midget he's dragging around." He then turned towards her, face redder than before, and a very decided look on his face. "But that's _not_ going to happen, you hear me?"

Kagome could have reminded him that it was her call, but she couldn't help but smile. Leaning towards him, she simply kissed his cheek.

"It's not," she said while the silver-haired boy stared at her with astonishment. "What about that mating thing though?"

" _Mating_?" Inuyasha yelled, coming back to his senses. "Just because we're demons doesn't mean we're _animals_! We have some animal characteristics, but that's it! Demons' emotions and humans' are different, but we still have some. We can fall in love and… stop loving someone. 't wouldn't make sense to deny that."

Inuyasha's voice was slightly hurt now, and Kagome knew exactly what he was thinking about, although she guessed it must be an important subject in his family as well. She wondered, not for the first time, what could have taken place with Sesshoumaru's mom and Inuyasha's parents. That was a story she probably would never find out about.

"I see," she said. "That's too bad though, I loved the headcanons on demon society, but it's true we've never encountered anything like that."

Inuyasha shot her a weird look, but she didn't add anything nor explained, so he just shrugged.

"I wouldn't kill you," he mumbled.

"I know."

"Even if Kikyou asked me to or if she needed your soul to survive."

"You wouldn't?"

He spun towards her. "Are you serious, woman? I would never…"

Kagome simply wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She didn't think he would actually do that but she couldn't lie: part of her had wondered if that had been a possibility. If Inuyasha had that final choice to make between her and Kikyou, she didn't know who he would choose. She guessed she had her answer now.

"I started my fair share of fights for you, you know," she giggled.

"You fought for me?" There was both surprise and hope in his voice. She guessed he was confused, but he sounded so happy about it… About just knowing that she would.

"Yeah, really went all in to defend you! Through words, of course, but trust me, it got pretty violent. There was name-calling and everything."

Kagome was Inuyasha's first defense line, and she intended to remain as such. There was a silence before he muttered something that was probably a 'thank you'. It was too low for her to really hear it, but that was fine by her. One day, Inuyasha would probably feel comfortable enough to voice his feelings clearly. She would be there, by his side, to make sure it would happen. It was not for now, though.

"Alright," she said, detaching herself from him. "I think that's enough Internet for today. How about you turn the computer off?"

He nodded and got up, sitting back on Souta's chair. She smiled and stretched herself. He at least looked a bit revived. She could tell that the thought had shaken him more than he would care to admit. It wasn't surprising though: strangers had judged him his entire life. It had to be reminiscing of things that could be rather painful. She got up and started to get out when his voice stopped her.

"Hey, Kagome, what's Inucest?"

She froze.

"Inuyasha, whatever you do, do _not_ —"

She closed her mouth she went back into the room and saw him with a horrified look on his face. Next thing she knew, the Tetsusaiga was out.

"Inuyasha, don't!"

"DIE!"

…At least he hadn't used the Wind Scar, otherwise Souta would not only be missing a computer, but a wall as well.

* * *

 _Hope you've read the disclaimer and won't get mad at me, ahah. Let me know if you've enjoyed that second-part-that-takes-place-before-the-first-one!_


End file.
